One function typically performed by a contact center is conducting outbound campaigns, where agents of the contact center proactively contact prospective customers to make a sale or to achieve some other objective. To optimize agent utilization, a contemporary contact center often utilizes an automated dialing system to handle the dialing aspect of an outbound call. The automated dialing system, in general, is responsible for automatically making outbound calls to potential customers and routing only the successfully connected calls to agents. Thus, with the dialing process being automated by the system, agents can focus their time on interfacing with customers.